Common Sense
by jasmyn4057
Summary: My reaction to the first few minutes of 3.15 and how I want the characters to handle it. My first fanfiction.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They are the property of LJ Smith.

I just happened to watch the first few minutes of episode 3.15 and this popped into my head and I had to try to write it. I happen to be a very big Bamon fan, but this is not a Bonnie and Damon fan fiction. This is my reaction. I want to tell the characters some things and I can't, so I figured I'd let Bonnie speak for me. This is my very first fan fiction. Read and review. Any criticism (positive or negative) will work.

Common Sense

"Can you believe him? I mean, of all the people in the world, why was it Rebekah...?" Elena Gilbert was venting to her best friend, Bonnie Bennett. _What else is new? Bonnie thought to herself. Damon was doing something self-destructive and Elena complaining to me about it because she's jealous and has yet to admit to herself that she's coming to care for Damon as more than a friend. _Bonnie loved Elena like a sister, but she was always having some boy drama. With a sigh, she continued to half-heartedly listen to Elena complain about the Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan. Bonnie knew that she still loved Stefan, but she also knew that Elena had feelings for Damon…and she really didn't have time to listen to the latest spiel.

"Okay, Elena, just stop, please" Bonnie interrupted. "You're my best friend, but this is crazy"

Looking hurt, Elena could only stop her tirade and turn look at her best friend.

"I'm not trying to be mean, but we really don't have time to deal with your love triangle."

"There is no love triangle" Elena defends. "I'm not with Stefan anymore He's made that perfectly clear. And Damon is just a friend. I care for both of them, but that's it."

With a stifled laugh, Bonnie could only look at her friend in amusement. "Just friends with both Stefan and Damon? Come on, Elena, be serious. Even after all that happened, Stefan still loves you. Damon does everything for and because of you. And you, my dear friend, have feelings for them both."

"What?" Elena demands in quiet outrage.

"Elena, I'm not judging. I'm your best friend, no matter what happens. But, please for all of our sakes, just make a choice."

"A choice?"

"Yes, a choice, just make a choice. While I am not a fan of vampires, they both love you. And you love them. If you want Stefan back, fight for him. If you want Damon, accept your feelings for him and deal with it. I don't care who you pick, just decide already. Just pick one!" Bonnie edged out with a rising voice. _Bonnie knew that Elena would be hurt by these words simply because they were true. She just couldn't deal with listening to this back-and-forth anymore. She had so many other things on her mind like her mom's return, the original vampire family and still trying to live a semi-normal life. _

"Well, I guess I'll go now, and let you deal with other things."

"You don't have to leave."

"No, you're right, Bonnie. I need to pick. Everyone's lives have changed because of me. I know that. And I just want to make things easier for everyone. I need to think."

"Elena?" she questioned as she watched her best friend's retreating form "you know that I'm always here for you, no matter what."

"I know. Thanks, Bon." Elena mumbled as she closed the door behind her.

Bonnie didn't mean to come off as harsh or uncaring, but was it really that hard to pick between two guys-no, not even two guys, two vampire brothers, the Salvatore's. While she will acknowledge that Stefan had changed since his time with Niklaus. He was still the same guy. He was still the same good-looking and brooding vampire he always was. Except now, his thirst for revenge outweighed his sweet guy persona. He was a man on a mission and determined to make Klaus pay for what he had done. But, after all is said done, he is still doing this because of his love for Elena…and his brother Damon. Then, there's Damon. They had really progressed in their "friendship". She no longer wanted to kill him on sight, now she only wanted to kill him when he opened his mouth. But for all his psychotic ways, Damon was attractive and charming. He was a pale blue eyed devil in sheep's clothing. And he loved Elena. Everything he did was for her. That kind of devotion is hard to ignore. Bonnie didn't envy her friend's position. She knew it would be a hard choice. She just wanted her to make a choice.

The chirp from her phone alerted her to a new text message. Looking down at the screen, she could only smile. _Speak of the devil._

**I need to speak to you. **Read Damon's text.

Rolling her eyes, she quickly texted Damon back. **Busy.**

**Now! **The response from Damon said.

Deciding she was just going to ignore Damon and his texts, Bonnie quickly went downstairs. She did not want to deal with Damon and his drama. She was sure all he wanted was her help in trying to persuade Elena to forgive him for his latest transgression.

After a quick snack, Bonnie felt that she was finally ready to leave the house and face the day. There was much to be accomplished and she couldn't get her life back to normal wasting her time in the house. There was an original family to be dealt with.

**Ding Dong!** Her phone chimed, which was quickly followed by a knock on the front door. No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't dare. She thought to herself.

Even though she knew who would be on the other side of the door, she still couldn't believe that he would show up at her door. Regardless, she couldn't avoid him forever. Being as stubborn and perverse as he was, he would find some way to talk to her and probably at a very inappropriate time.

With a deep breath, she opened the door to find, Damon on the other side.

"I said I needed to talk."

"I didn't want to talk to you, Damon. Leave me alone."

"You don't even know what I wanted to talk about, Judgey."

"Doesn't matter. I don't care. You can go now." And with that, she closed the door in his face.

"Look, I did something I shouldn't have done. I need a way to make this right." Bonnie heard from the other side of the door. "I..I..I think I screwed everything up with Elena last night and I just want to make things rights with her."

Normally, a sad pathetic speech like that would not persuade Bonnie to open the door, but because it was Damon and she was tired to hearing about issues between a non-existent couple, she opened the door and looked Damon straight in the eyes.

"I already know what you did. In fact, Elena was just here, complaining about your reckless behavior" she explained while stepping through the door.

"I just want to make things right."

_Of course you do. Everyone always wants to make things right for Elena. That's just what happens in life in Mystic Falls._

"I don't know if you can. But, while you're here, maybe we should discuss the original family and their reason for staying in Mystic Falls." Bonnie said hoping to change the subject.

"It's just that I…I…want to be there for her."

Tired of hearing about this, "Maybe it's just not going to work out for you two."

"Huh?"

"I'm not an expert and I really don't care one way or another, but there seems to be a pattern here," Bonnie continued in a rush, "Stefan and her. You and her. You and Stefan arguing about her. It just seems like history is repeating itself."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he accused.

"Maybe I don't." she conceded. "But, with everything that's happened, I just thought that you'd want to be with someone who would choose you over your brother. But, I guess I was wrong. You'd have to have self-respect for that." She quipped with a parting glance at Damon as she strolled to her Prius eager to get away from other people's problems.

Before she drove away, she couldn't help stealing a glance at Damon to see if any of her words registered with him. With the sorrowful look on his face, she'd bet they had. _Mission accomplished._

Bonnie strolled into the Mystic Grille intent on meeting Caroline to discuss anything other than the love triangle she had spent all morning hearing about, but luck was not on her side. Who was sitting on a bar stool looking so forlorn? Stefan.

With a deep breath, she headed straight towards him. _Better to get this over with_.

Walking right up to Stefan, she takes the seat next to him. Deciding to skip all the formalities, she dives right in.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you. But, I know you're spinning out of control."

Perplexed, Stefan can only look at her, waiting for her to continue.

"There's a lot going on right now and none of us need all of these distractions. If you still want Elena, then fight for her. If you don't, let her go. Let's not forget, you're the one who decided to take revenge on Klaus. And if you decide to let her go, leave her be. …whether she moves on to Damon or someone else."

"Uh, Bonnie, I don't really think – "

"You don't think. That's why this has to be said."

"I know what I'm doing. It's for the best"

"Good. Just remember you said that." With a small smile and a parting wave, Bonnie left the other Salvatore brother wondering what just happened.

Feeling like she had accomplished more than enough that day, Bonnie headed home. Hopefully, by tomorrow, everyone would be ready to deal with actual problems.

While she was getting ready for bed that night, the telling chirps of her phone alerted her to new text messages. One. Two. No, three new texts. She wondered what crisis had come to Mystic falls now. Glancing at her phone, she was ready to deal with whatever.

**I do want someone to choose me. **Damon's text read.

**I still love her. **Stefan's text read.

**You were right! I do need to make a choice. And I think I finally made it. I need to tell him how I feel right now**. Elena's text read.


End file.
